stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Firefly
I'm questioning myself why I did Firefly even tho she doesn't even exist yet. *rethinks life decisions* Appearance: ' if she doesnt exist yet... why should i guess her appearance? bc i can i bet she will be the size of glory's foot and has butterfly wings. (wait did glory...) also, when not showing emotions, she will be an UgLy red brown color for head to neck, a burnt brownie color from end of neck to start of tail. and then for her tail she went to plastic surgeon roleplay and she didnt know the plastic surgery would stay with her forever so now she has a bright as sun tail. might i also mention that she also got liposuction and a tummy tuck? so rn she looks like a kim k for right now. '''Personality: ' yey now we get to guess the personality of this non existent character! so since fireflies come out at night, she is nocturnal, meaning she get soo much sun time that she is also very bright and cheery because she got too mutch sun time. (get it with the pun bright bc her tail is bright lol #dadjokeoftheyear) also, she shall has the squiddy personality of annoyance bc squid is annoying. and since she has "fly" in her name, not only is she freaking cool, but she is also very annoying (like i stated above). for her final trait, she get to be i guess either very generous like every disney princess is or a snobby mc snob like princess anemone. maybe they could wear pink on wednesdays? 'Quotes: ' ok i should really turn this into a game show where people start a quote for her and it keeps going on lol ''"*babby noises*" ''this is when she was still a precious babby and this was the deciding sentence whether she would get that disney contract or she would wear pink on wednesdays. ''"Oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you! let me help you with that while i casually sing a song that i create as i go, and then everyone will start singing with me then i randomly die then get woken up by senpai" ''this is the possible future where she becomes a disney princess and then follows basically every disney princess movie story plot (excluding mulan and moana cuz they bein' '''INDEPENDENT!) "Hey Anemone! lets fake giggle so then everyone looks at us then casually yeet someone's lunch tray! oh yea and then we walk up to our dates, urs being tamarin, mine being peacemaker and we kiss them on the cheek casually then walk away! oh yea dont forget to flip our hair every second" ''which shows the other possible future for her, being best friends with anemone and being snobs mc jerkface to everyone! '''Facts: ' * she doesnt exist yet (obviously) * she could either become disney princess or snob model of lunch tray yeeting * she will kill anyone if she get called lightning bug (only in snob model of lunch tray yeeting future) * once she starts singing, she will then go on to dying then brought back to life-ing (only if disney princess future) * her mommy is glory, and her dad is either random silkwing or deathbringer Category:Female Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Never even existed cri